


Kiss Me Again

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, here we go it's softer than you think, yep we've gotten here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: Mildred is new to making love, and it's already baffling how good it can make her feel. Gwendolyn just wants her to feel really, really good.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 40
Kudos: 242





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> So this is the result of drinking that Beaulieu Merlot (half a bottle, classy I know, but it's genuinely so tasty) and then settling down with the operatic/choral part of my music library. Unexpected softness! Whee!
> 
> Title from the Frank Sinatra song, cause metaphors.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mildred has managed to get _most_ of Gwendolyn’s clothes off by the time Gwendolyn huffs in frustration and picks her up by the waist, tosses her onto the bed. Mildred yelps and lets her back arch up. Gwendolyn is on her in seconds, lips and teeth to the side of Mildred’s breast, leaving Mildred gasping for breath and fighting to stay still. 

She reaches down to Gwendolyn’s waist, trying to push at the garter belt. Her fingers can’t quite hook into the top and she whimpers.

Gwendolyn takes her hand and presses a surprisingly chaste kiss to Mildred’s shoulder. “Is that hurting you?”

Her voice is husky, and Mildred shivers with it. “No.”

“Leave it, then,” she responds. She noses at Mildred’s jaw and presses a kiss there, sucking lightly, and Mildred knows there will be a bruise that will be impossible to cover but she just doesn’t care. 

There’s whimpers and moans and searching fingers passed between them, and Mildred is still baffled by how _hot_ her blood can run when Gwendolyn touches her like this. Whether it’s her fingers, her mouth, some combination of the two— Gwendolyn seems to know her body better than she does, knows exactly how to play it to bring her that delicious crescendo. 

And the feeling of Gwendolyn gasping into her mouth as she grinds down against her thigh only heightens everything for her. Mildred fondles as best she can, hands clumsy with the impending high of release. She doesn’t understand how Gwendolyn is concentrating so well. 

She feels that string inside her snap, hips thrusting down against Gwendolyn’s hand. Her thigh jolts up and Gwendolyn gasps, and then Gwendolyn is shaking against her— 

Had Gwendolyn just orgasmed from rubbing against her thigh? 

As they come to stillness, Gwendolyn rolls off of Mildred, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Mildred follows her, bringing her free hand to Gwendolyn’s chest as she cuddles up close to her. Gwendolyn is breathing heavily— more heavily than she usually is after Mildred’s come apart. 

She toys at the top of Gwendolyn’s garter belt. She’d really like for Gwendolyn to be as bare as she is, but she doesn’t want to push. 

“You really want this off, huh?” Gwendolyn rasps. 

“Please,” Mildred murmurs. Gwendolyn chuckles, but she lifts her hips and tugs the belt down, taking her panties and stockings with it, tossing the ensemble aside. Mildred immediately reaches for her now-bare hip, swirling her fingers in little patterns. Gwendolyn’s skin is warm there. 

“Well, we can go again.” Gwendolyn shifts under her hand and— _oh, there’s wetness there_. 

“You—?”

Gwendolyn snorts, pulls her close for a kiss. “Yes, darling, you couldn’t tell?” 

Mildred flushes. Maybe she turns bright red, she’s not entirely sure. “I didn’t think you could— that it— that someone—“ 

“You have no idea just how sexy you are, do you,” Gwendolyn rasps. “Under me like that, making those noises—“ 

Mildred shifts uncomfortably, heat building up deep in her hips. “Gwen, we can’t possibly…”

Gwendolyn pulls back, and her eyes shift from devouring to curious. “Can’t possibly what?” 

Mildred bites her lip. “What’s the point in getting all worked up if you can’t—“ she almost looks around to make sure no one is listening before she remembers it’s just them in these four walls. “Can’t climax again?” 

“Can’t—“ Now it’s Gwendolyn’s turn to be baffled, blinking silently at Mildred. 

It dawns on Gwendolyn slowly, the implications of what Mildred is saying. So the grin taking over her face spreads slowly. 

“Now, darling, that’s where you’re wrong.” 

“You cannot possibly mean…” Despite having Gwendolyn’s hand buried within her not long ago, she can’t bring herself to say the words. But Gwendolyn has pushed her flat on her back again, hovering over her, hips sinking down to pin hers to the bed, and the touch of skin to skin has Mildred’s eyes fluttering shut. Something starts to cry out for more attention, and her hips tilt up, and the kiss Gwendolyn envelops her in is tinged with a smile. 

“Oh, I do,” Gwendolyn urges against her lips. “I could have you coming again, and again, and again…”

She accents each _again_ with a roll of her hips against Mildred’s, and there’s no doubt for Mildred that she wants this. God, she wants it so much she’s pushing up against Gwendolyn, her head pressing back against the pillows as her shoulders and back push up. 

“Would you like that?” Gwendolyn presses as she nips at Mildred’s lips.

_”Yes.”_

Gwendolyn grins against her, pressing another kiss to her lips before moving her lips to Mildred’s jaw. Her teeth scrape gently at Mildred’s jaw as her fingers find Mildred’s waist. One hand stays there as her lips move lower, find her pulse point and suck gently. Mildred lets a breathy moan go, tries not to be embarrassed at the sound. 

She can feel her heartbeat in her core again. How can this be happening? It hadn’t been long ago that Mildred had discovered what an orgasm felt like— now, to learn you could have more than one? In the same night?

Gwendolyn’s free hand finds her core as her lips find her breast and Mildred finds herself arching into both, hands clutching at the sheets. “Gwen,” she manages to choke out, twitching when Gwendolyn chuckles against her. 

“Relax, baby, I’ve got you.” She moves her mouth to the other breast, kisses pressed to the side before her lips wrap around Mildred’s nipple. She’s rewarded with another moan and the roll of Mildred’s hips against the heel of her hand. It sends a shock up Mildred’s spine and she jerks her hips forward. 

“Gwen, please,” she groans. 

Gwendolyn lifts her head, braces herself above Mildred. “Yes, baby?”

“Kiss me,” she pleads. 

Gwendolyn does, and Mildred finally reaches up to touch her in return, hands slipping into Gwendolyn’s hair as she opens her mouth to the woman above her. She grips onto her there, tries to ground herself In Gwendolyn’s embrace, letting one arm slip around to Gwendolyn’s shoulders. She thinks that perhaps she’s got a hold of herself again when— 

Gwendolyn slips a finger into her center. Mildred gasps a breath in. Gwendolyn kisses her again for a few moments before she moves her hand, thrusting gently, slowly, the heel of her hand still pressed against Mildred’s clit. 

Mildred is warring between confusion and being entirely consumed by her desire. How this can be possible she has no idea— nothing she’d ever experienced of sex had been anywhere near this good, and nothing she’d read had indicated this were possible. 

Of course, there is no literature on making love. 

And as she twitches, Gwendolyn presses little kisses to the corner of her mouth, a litany of “That’s it, baby, let it go,” falling from her lips. 

Mildred grinds down against a second finger entering her, and Gwendolyn does something with her hips that pushes those fingers into just the right spot, and the world around her explodes. 

She dimly registers Gwendolyn smiling against her cheek, slowing her fingers down, and her hand shoots down to grab Gwendolyn’s arm as she shakes. Gwendolyn stills and watches Mildred squirm under her, shocks still shooting through her.

When she finally stills, she gasps in a few breaths. “Oh.” 

Gwendolyn chuckles. “Alright?” 

“I think?” Mildred ponders. “Uhm, I— I don’t think I can do that again right away.” 

Gwendolyn doesn’t say anything, just kisses her gently as she removes her fingers. That hand lands low on Mildred’s hip, and good lord, it’s so _wet_. And she’d made it that way. 

She feels herself go red all the way down to her chest, grateful that Gwendolyn is sliding down her body. She bites her lip as she cards her fingers through Gwendolyn’s mussed curls. 

And she jerks as Gwendolyn presses a kiss to scar tissue below her breast. “Gwendolyn—“ 

“Just breathe,” Gwendolyn murmurs against her skin, placing a kiss just to the left of and a tiny bit lower than where she’d just planted her lips. Her thumb soothes back and forth across Mildred’s hipbone. 

Mildred stares at the ceiling as Gwendolyn kisses along the old slash across her chest. She feels her breathing return to normal, her fingers flexing in Gwendolyn’s hair as the woman moves on to the little circles on her thigh, pressing a kiss to each one. 

“Gwendolyn,” she says again, and her voice is raspy enough that she almost doesn’t recognise herself. 

Gwendolyn looks up at her, and Mildred’s breath freezes in her chest. Her eyes are dark with desire, but they shine with a kind of care Mildred isn’t sure exists outside of fairytales. And yet it’s in front of her— Gwendolyn locks their eyes together as she moves to Mildred’s right hip, covering the scar there in a line of kisses until every millimeter has been cared for. “Breathe,” Gwendolyn reminds her, and she sucks in a breath on command. She’s spellbound, something she never thought she’d be, not when someone is touching the old reminders of a life she’d rather forget. But Gwendolyn presses a kiss to the spot where her leg had broken long ago, and Mildred doesn’t remember the pain, just finds herself locked into this moment. 

When Gwendolyn finally returns to her lips, Mildred’s heart has softened and left the blood in her veins sweet, and she pulls Gwendolyn close; her legs wrap around Gwendolyn’s waist as she’s kissed, one hand buried in the softness of Gwendolyn’s hair and the other exploring the softness of Gwendolyn’s skin. “I love you,” Mildred breathes between their lips.

“I love you,” Gwendolyn echoes, and it tastes the same, and Mildred wonders if the air they’ve shared has come with those words embedded in it. 

Gwendolyn’s fingers are sweet as they skate over Mildred’s skin. “Darling,” she whispers, “my lovely one.” Mildred shivers against her, tilts her head up for another kiss. Gwendolyn grants it to her as she caresses down Mildred’s body, stills her fingers before she scoops down between Mildred’s hips. 

It can’t be the most comfortable position for Gwendolyn, Mildred thinks, wrapped around Gwendolyn as she is. So she moves a hand back to Gwendolyn’s cheek, stroking at the skin, brings the other down under Gwendolyn’s arm to rest against the back of her shoulder. Gwendolyn braces herself on one arm, resting on the elbow, the fingers of that hand tangling themselves in Mildred’s hair. 

Mildred could spend the rest of her life like this, hanging on the precipice of something more. She could live the rest of her days in the honeyed warmth of Gwendolyn’s arms, the caramel-sweet taste of her lips. Gwendolyn had whispered that sentiment to her more times than she could count— but now Mildred is sure she knows exactly what Gwendolyn means. 

“I love you,” she whispers again, and Gwendolyn chases after those words, kissing them from her lips. 

Gwendolyn slips her fingers between Mildred’s folds and Mildred gasps. Her fingers flex against Gwendolyn’s shoulder, and Gwendolyn’s lips slide against hers, and sunshine-warmth spreads through her. She pulls Gwendolyn closer as she circles around Mildred’s clit, pushes her chest tight against Gwendolyn’s. She thinks she feels Gwendolyn’s heartbeat. 

It doesn’t take long until the sunshine in her veins turns into a more familiar burn, and she’s panting into Gwendolyn’s mouth, and Gwendolyn’s fingers are tight in her hair. She presses the pad of her finger down against that nub for a brief moment and Mildred’s hips jerk up towards her, her jaw dropping open. Gwendolyn tugs at her hair to pull her into a kiss and it sends a wave of something like delight through Mildred. 

“Give me another,” Gwendolyn breathes between little nips at Mildred’s lips. Mildred shudders, pulls herself closer to Gwendolyn, tightens her legs around her waist. 

Gwendolyn kisses her again, rubs her fingers against Mildred, and Mildred sucks a breath in through her nose as another orgasm washes over her. 

This one is softer, and she feels like she’s floating, and she feels warm and held and cherished and a little like she might pass out. She lets out a long sigh, relishing in the way Gwendolyn murmurs “Oh, how beautiful” against her. 

It seems like it lasts forever, the glow of it surrounding her, and then Gwendolyn is slipping a finger into her and she wants more, more of this, always this. It’s more addictive than anything she can ever remember tasting or feeling or hearing. One finger is quickly joined by two, and Gwendolyn is barely thrusting with them. But she curls her fingers up and brushes her thumb across Mildred’s clit, and it takes Mildred by surprise when she realizes she’s coming again.

It’s sweet down to her bones, still, it feels like her soul is singing, but she’s shaking in Gwendolyn’s arms as Gwendolyn presses their lips together. She wonders if her entire being might shatter, and whether Gwendolyn could repair it with another one of these kisses. 

Eventually she stops shaking, and she sucks in air greedily as Gwendolyn’s lips leave hers in favor of that same spot on her neck that Gwendolyn seems to adore. Gwendolyn’s hand moves and it’s just a bit too much, and she hisses out her breath, struggling for a “Gwendolyn, I can’t, please.” 

Gwendolyn is quick to remove her hand, scrunches up a loose corner of the sheets in her hand to dry her fingers. She frames Mildred’s face in her hands as she kisses her again— sweeter than candy canes and caramel apples— and rolls to the side. 

Mildred finds herself half-draped over Gwendolyn, fingers of one hand hanging on her love’s collarbone, head nestled against her shoulder as she presses a kiss to Mildred’s forehead. One hand holds Mildred to her and the other guides a leg over Gwendolyn’s thigh.

They spend a quiet moment that way, Mildred still coming off that high. Eventually Gwendolyn breathes out a sigh and utters, “Four is not a bad run for your first experience.” 

Mildred blinks and her eyelashes brush against Gwendolyn’s skin. “I don’t think I’m capable of any more than that. I don’t think anyone could be, not unless they die straight after from exhaustion.”

_And what a sweet death that would be._

Gwendolyn chuckles. “It takes some time getting used to it, but you can certainly come more than four times. I’m sure of it.”

“Why,” Mildred drawls, voice still crackling around the edges, “have _you_ had that…experience?” Gwendolyn hums against her and presses another kiss to her forehead. “Wait,” she says, props herself up to look at Gwendolyn properly. “You have.”

“Mhm.” 

“You have?!” Mildred is exhausted, but she’s also fascinated, and she has to know before sleep takes a hold of her. “How many?”

Gwendolyn swallows before she answers. “Please understand I was intentionally pushing myself to my limit,” she begins, her hand wrapping around the arm draped across her chest. “There was a lot of trust between myself and this woman.” 

“How many?” Mildred asks, and it’s half out of curiosity and half out of motivation to beat this other mystery woman at her own game. 

Gwendolyn sighs. “Eight. And by the end I was begging her to stop.” 

Mildred’s jaw drops open. Eight! She doesn’t think her body could physically keep up with that many. She isn’t sure how anyone could. 

Gwendolyn smooths her hand up and down Mildred’s arm. “We don’t have to do that,” she assures her, “we only need to go as far as feels good.”

Mildred drops her head back to Gwendolyn’s shoulder and breathes deeply. “Well, that did feel good.”

“Good,” Gwendolyn murmurs. “You should feel good.”

Mildred blushes, then yawns. She sits up to reach for their sheets, then lays back down against Gwendolyn, snuggling up to her. Gwendolyn hums happily with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! We're three fics away from longfic! 
> 
> Drop me a line below :)


End file.
